Akkad
'''Akkad '''is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1932 BC. Major cities include Akkad, the capital, Nawar, Urkesh and Qasa. List of Kings House of Shu Durul of Akkad * Shu Durul 2398-2370 BC House of Bazia * Bazia 2370-2359 * Asqudum 2359-2354 House of Dudu * Dudu I. 2354-2314 * Naram-Sin 2314-2280 * Šarru-kin I. 2280-2254 * Dudu II. 2254-2239 House of (False) Shu Durul of Akkad * Shu Durul II. 2239-2230 * Elulu-Mesh I. 2230-2210 * Rimush I. 2210-2200 House of Dudu * Dudu III. 2200-2189 * Hablum I. 2189-2171 House of (False) Shu Durul of Akkad * Imta I. 2171-2169 * Šarru-kin II. 2169-2150 * Manishtusu 2150-2145 House of Dudu * Hablum II. 2145-2134 House of (False) Shu Durul of Akkad * Shu Durul III. 2134-2122 * Hablum III. 2122-2110 * Nanum I. 2110-2081 * Imta II. 2081-2060 * Nanum II. 2060-2047 * Šarru-kin III. 2047-2040 * Ilulu I. 2040-2028 * Nanum III. 2028-2015 * Imi I. 2015-1999 * Imta III. 1999-1986 * Manishtusu II. 1986-1980 * Shu Durul IV. 1980-1974 * Ilulu II. 1974-1970 * Nanum IV. 1970-1969 House of Dudu * Shulme I. 1969-1954 * Ilulu III. 1954-1932 * Shu Durul V. 1932-1910 * Imta IV. 1910-1884 * Nanum V. 1884-1875 * Manishtusu III. 1875-1860 * Shulme II. 1860-1851 * Imi II. 1851-1832 * Shu Durul VI. 1832-1812 * Imta V. 1812-1796 * Manishtusu IV. 1796-1772 * Imi III. 1772-1760 * Shulme III. 1760-1731 * Šarru-kin IV. 1731-1715 * Hablum IV. 1715-1693 * Imta VI. 1693-1662 * Manishtusu V. 1662-1642 * Shulme IV. 1642-1613 * Hablum V. 1613-1587 * Imi IV. 1587-1560 * Šarru-kin V. 1560-1533 * Nanum VI. 1533-1499 * Ilulu IV. 1499-1470 * Kurum I. 1470-1450 * Imi V. 1450-1420 * Shulme V. 1420-1395 * Imta VII. 1395-1370 * Kurum II. 1370-1342 * Imi VI. 1342-1319 * Nanum VII. 1319-1298 * Kurum III. 1298-1271 * Imta VIII. 1271-1249 * Imi VII. 1249-1209 * Šarru-kin VI. 1209-1197 * Kurum IV. 1197-1175 * Nanum VIII. 1175-1150 * Manishtusu VI. 1150-1113 * Ibate I. 1113-990 * Šarru-kin VII. 990-976 * Rimush II. 976-951 * Shar-Kali-Sharri I. 951-923 * Kurum V. 923-897 * Manishtusu VII. 897-880 * Rimush III. 880-870 * Šarru-kin VIII. 870-851 * Ibate II. 851-820 * Manishtusu VIII. 820-793 * Kurum VI. 793-780 * Shar-Kali-Sharri II. 780-760 * Kurum VII. 760-740 * Rimush IV. 740-710 * Šarru-kin IX. 710-682 * Ibate III. 682-660 * Manishtusu IX. 660-635 * Shar-Kali-Sharri III. 635-603 * Rimush V. 603-580 * Kurum VIII. 580-551 * Ibate IV. 551-520 * Šarru-kin X. 520-491 * Shar-Kali-Sharri IV. 491-466 * Imi VIII. 466-430 * Ibate V. 430-402 * Shar-Kali-Sharri V. 402-377 * Rimush VI. 377-341 * Šarru-kin XI. 341-312 * Ibate VI. 312-282 * Kurum IX. 282-254 * Imi IX. 254-230 * Rimush VII. 230-202 * Imta IX. 202-183 * Shar-Kali-Sharri VI. 183-149 * Ibate VII. 149-108 * Rimush VIII. 108-75 * Imi X. 75-43 BC * Rimush VIII. 43-5 BC * Manishtusu X. 5 BC-32 * Imta X. 32-70 * Shar-Kali-Sharri VII. 70-101 * Nanum IX. 101-133 * Šarru-kin XII. 133-170 * Imi XI. 170-203 * Manishtusu XI. 203-241 * Shar-Kali-Sharri VIII. 241-278 * Rimush IX. 278-300 * Nanum X. 300-323 * Imta XI. 323-356 * Iararum I. 356-390 * Manishtusu XII. 390-425 * Imi XII. 425-457 * Rimush X. 457-491 * Nanum XI. 491-505 * Imta XIII. 505-527 * Iararum II. 527-543 * Shar-Kali-Sharri IX. 543-578 * Šarru-kin XIII. 578-601 * Ibate VIII. 601-620 * Nanum XII. 620-627 * Kurum X. 627-686 * Shar-Kali-Sharri X. 686-714 * Iararum III. 714-729 * Shulme VI. 729-755 * Ilulu V. 755-783 * Ibate IX. 783-808 with : * Hablum VI. 805-845 * Nanum XIII. 845-863 * Iararum IV. 863-900 * Shar-Kali-Sharri XI. 900-931 * Shulme VII. 931-970 * Ilulu VI. 970-1003 * Nanum XIV. 1003-1030 * Ibate X. 1030-1057 * Iararum V. 1057-1081 * Hablum VII. 1081-1105 * Shulme VIII. 1105-1134 * Ilulu VII. 1134-1170 * Šarru-kin XIV. 1170-1196 * Iararum VI. 1196-1220 * Hablum VIII. 1220-1240 * Ilulu VIII. 1240-1261 * Shulme IX. 1261-1295 * Šarru-kin XV. 1295-1318 * Ibate XI. 1318-1345 * Shar-Kali-Sharri XII. 1345-1373 * Rimush XI. 1373-1402 * Hablum IX. 1402-1435 * Nanum XV. 1435-1467 * Shulme X. 1467-1498 * Ilulu IX. 1498-1521 * Iararum VII. 1521-1555 * Rimush XII. 1555-1584 * Ibate XII. 1584-1606 * Hablum X. 1606-1637 * Imi XIII. 1637-1673 * Imta XIV. 1673-1699 * Iararum VIII. 1699-1717 * Ilulu X. 1717-1743 * Nanum XVI. 1743-1771 * Rimush XIII. 771-1807 * Šarru-kin XVI. 1807-1839 * Dudu IV. 1839-1863 * Shu Durul VII. 1863- ** Crown Prince Shar-Kali-Sharri